


How they met

by Moljen2015



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moljen2015/pseuds/Moljen2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic detailing how Marty and Doc might have met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first meeting

**3:15 pm**

It was the 6th of June 1982, a teenager named Marty Mcfly aged 15 at the time, was skateboarding home from school. The skateboard being a present he got from his parents the previous Christmas. Marty had become a skilful skater, and had recently discovered the trick of holding onto cars to aid his journeys. The teen was doing this very trick that day. He was holding onto a blue truck on his way home, just as he was passing John F Kennedy drive. Marty had been using the same truck for a week now to help him get home quicker. For some reason the dumb driver hadn't noticed him all week, or maybe he had and just chose to ignore him. However on this occasion his hand slipped off the truck and Marty lost his balance. He instantly fell off his board and hit the right side of his head on the curb, and was knocked unconscious.

While this was happening a scientist named Doctor Emmet L Brown was outside on his drive taking out the backseats of what looked to be an old silver car. The Doctor saw the young man fall and instantly ran in his crazy fashion to the teenager’s aid. When he saw the teen was unconscious he tried many things to wake him up. Initially shaking the teen and calling to him Dr Brown resorted to getting his garden hose hoping the cold spray would wake the teen.  
After 10 minutes of trying to wake to teenager up, the scientist gave up and carried the sleeping boy inside his house and dumped him on the sofa. Hoping the teen would sleep off the head injury and wouldn't need a trip to the hospital. The Doctor then went back outside to continue working on the car, leaving the boy alone in his house.  
5:10 pm 

Marty awoke, the room was spinning he felt dazed and his memory of the past few hours was mostly erased. He sat up, looked around the room, confused as to where he was and to what had happened. Marty caught sight of himself in a mirror opposite the sofa and noticed his head was bleeding, due to the cut just above his right eye leaving a trickle of blood falling down his face. Growing up Marty had often injured himself while fighting with his enemy Douglas Needles, so neither the cut or blood bothered him. Marty Mcfly was no wimp! Unfortunately the cut only made Marty more confused. He stood up ran his fingers through his thick brown hair, trying to recall how he got the injury.  
The young man started wondering around the strange house; there were many clocks all saying exactly 12:00pm. The teen looked at his watch it said it was 5:12pm. Marty thought this was odd, in thinking about this he took a step back and stepped into a bowl of dog food with the name ‘Einstein’ written on it.  
“Great. Just my luck” he murmured, “I’m in a strange house, my head is bleeding, and now I’ve got dog food on my brand new Nike trainers!”. Marty said his voice raising on the last few words.  
You may have noticed by now that Marty has some very nice possessions like a skateboard, even new expensive Nike trainers. Marty was definitely the most spoilt of the Mcfly children, his mother always said this was because he was the youngest, but Marty thought there was another reason that he hoped to one day discover. Maybe he reminded his mother of someone she used to know? But anyway back to the story.  
He turned to grab a spoon from the table next to him, in an attempt to wipe the mush off his trainer. In doing this Marty noticed a strange arm like contraption holding an empty dog food can.  
“Whoah this must be an automatic dog feeder, alright”. The teenager said in awe.  
Marty now feeling more comfortable in his surroundings wondered over to what looked like a big speaker.  
"Ace" Marty said. "This must be awesome to play music on. I wonder whoever lives here plays guitar, this would be a great amp." Marty thought while turning around to further survey the room. 

The front door banged open and a man with crazy white hair ran inside carrying many large metallic parts that looked to come from an old Deloran.  
“Oh good you’re alive” Doc said cheerfully. "Come here and get these parts off me" Doc said, halfway through the process of dropping the parts.  
Marty stood there still, looking confusedly at the man.  
"Ermm, what?" Marty said stunned.  
“Wait. Wait a minute where the hell am I? Who the hell are you are you anyway and what in hell happened to me?” Marty said panic, his right hand raising to his cut during the last question  
“Calm down kid." Doc said turning to drop his parts on the sofa. He turned back to the teenager and said "I’m Doctor Emmet L Brown, scientist, inventor whatever you really want to call me”. “You fell of your board with wheels thing. Oh what is the name of the death-trap thing?... Anyway you landed on the curb outside my house. I couldn’t wake you, sorry about the wet hair by the way. I brought you inside, thought it was better than leaving you on the street”. Doc explained in a calm manner.

Marty accepted this and looked at his watch, he knew better than to trust the clocks in this room. It was now 5:20pm just over two hours since Marty’s accident, the teen knew his parents would be wondering where he was, and knew he should be going home. He told the Doc this, murmured his thanks for the man's hospitality picked up his skateboard and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**5:50pm ******

Marty arrived home, his brother Dave was just leaving for work on the way out of the driveway.  
“Hey moms freaking out looking for you” Dave said as a way of greeting.  
“Great...” Marty said unenthusiastically, knowing this was not good news.  
“Also I want my Van Helan tape back, I know you took it!” Dave shouted to Marty as he disappeared around the corner on route to the bus stop.  
“Yeah sure, whatever” Marty whispered knowing he wouldn’t give it back.  
Marty stood at the door and mentally braced himself for the standard questions he got whenever he was late home. Where have you been? Have you been out drinking/smoking/having sex/doing drugs? Who have you been with? The questions all the Mcfly kids had to put up with from their over protective mother. 

Marty walked through the front door, dumped his bag and skateboard at the entrance and called out “Mom, dad I’m home. Sorry I’m late I had a... an accident”.  
Marty said stroking his forehead where his cut was. He gave a brief though to getting a plaster but disregarded it as unnecessary; the cut had stopped bleeding now anyway.

Lorraine came rushing to him from the direction of the kitched with an angry but slightly concerned look on her face.  
“Oh Marty. Where have you been? What have you been doing? What happened to your face? You haven’t been smoking and drinking have you?” Lorraine shouted in quick rapid fire. 

“I've been no where mum, doing nothing. Had an accident, and no I haven't mum" Marty said having heard these questions many times before.

“I just fell of my skateboard. I-I was knocked out cold, but this nice scientist man took me in. I was asleep for almost 2 hours I think” Marty explained.

“You went into a stranger’s house? Marty what have I told you about that!” Lorraine almost shouted at him.

“Mom, don’t worry I’m fine. And this guy is really cool, he’s an inventor. Well a doctor I think, but he didn't look like he'd been to medical school to me. He made this automatic dog feeder thing. And he has this, this big amp thing. I think he plays his guitar on it.” Marty said excitedly.

“What’s this man’s name?” Lorraine asked even though Marty knew what her reaction would be.

“Ermm... Something like Doc Emmert. No wait, Doctor Emmet Brown”.

“That crackpot scientist that burned his own house down?!” Lorraine asked, her tone of voice rising again.  
“Marty I don’t want you going anywhere near this man again, do you hear me Marty”.

“You’re lucky your fathers working with Biff right now. I won’t tell him if you go and get cleaned up and eat your dinner right now”. Lorraine strictly told her son.

"Ok then mom" Marty said unenthusiastically his head falling as he began making his way to his room.  
"I won't go there again" Marty murmured as he walked off. As he entered his room he was already vowing that he would go see the crazy scientist again.


	3. Marty and Doc meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty breaks into Doc's house in order to find out more about the scientist.

**13th June 1982. 4:00pm**

A week had passed since the two had first met; Marty had taken to observing the Doc whenever he had the chance. Getting to know the man's routine. He knew that every day at 4pm he went to the junkyard for half an hour. The junkyard was 10 minutes from Docs house, so Marty calculated he would have approximately 50 minutes to look around the house. He decided that on that Wednesday at 4pm he was going to look around the Doc's house again, and see why his mother thought he was such a 'crackpot scientist'. Even though his mother thought everyone was crazy, her reaction to Doc was even more extreme than usual.  
To get away with his plan, Marty told his parents that he was going out to rehearse with his band, 'the pinheads'. Strangely this was one of the only things his parents would let him do without their supervision. Even if Lorraine didn't understand or really approve of the band's music Lorraine still allowed Marty to do this. Marty knew the his mother was secretly a fan of rock music, though she would never admit it.  
Marty arrived on his skateboard just after the Doc had left; he ditched his skateboard in a bush next to the house and began looking for a way in. After a quick lap of the house he spotted a small slightly opened window around the side of the house. Marty moved a rubbish bin below the window, looked around checking no one was watching him, and climbed onto it. He pushed the window open as far as it would go and carefully slid through the very small opening. As he climbed through he landed onto a pile of books.

“Shit!” He said out loud as every book on the pile as well as himself fell on the floor. He quickly stood up and quickly piled the books up in the best way he could; hoping that the Doc would not notice the disruption. 

Marty started to look around; knowing his time was limited. He noticed the dog feeding contraption and made sure he stayed away from the bowl below it. Marty saw all the strange clocks again; they all said 11:35am this time. Again Marty thought this was odd, but this time there was a new clock, it almost looked like a man, a little like the Doc, hanging from the clock tower in the centre of town. 

"Hmm. That guy almost looks like the Doc". Marty said in amazement; closely examining the clock

Marty's eyes followed the clock across and saw a framed newspaper clipping besides the coffee machine. It had a big, bold heading 'Brown mansion destroyed'.  
"Destroyed?... Wait this guy used to own a mansion. This is heavy" Marty said.  
Marty's thinking was interrupted by the door knob rattling. The teen startled and began to panic. The Doc was home, but Marty was still in his house.  
Marty sprinted to the back of the house hoping there was a back door so he could escape. Maybe he should have checked this out before, he thought. There was a door but it was locked and of course Marty didn't have the key. Having to act quickly Marty darted through a door that looked to contain a closet. It was actually Doc's bathroom. 

"Damn it, what if he came back to use the bathroom?" Marty thought worriedly. After all, he did not want to be caught breaking into a strangers house. Let alone found in the strangers bathroom.  
“Keep a grip on yourself Mcfly, just don’t freak out and everything will be ok” Marty whispered to his self.  
In the bathroom there more clocks even one above the toilet.  
"What is it with this guy and clocks?" Marty thought, now wondering if the man really was a ‘crackpot' as his mother had said.  
Marty stood in the small bathroom and hurriedly looked for a window to escape out of. There was one, but it way too small to climb out of. Marty was stuck.

10 minutes had passed and the house had fallen silent. Marty in a moment of braveness decided it was time to escape. Marty slowly and silently opened the bathroom door, sticking his head out slightly to check for the Doc. Being satisfied he began to tip-toe out of the bathroom. Once reaching the entrance to the living room and seeing it was empty Marty resorted to running to the front door as quickly as possible. His feet padding on the carpet as he ran. There was only one problem with this plan. The Doc was coming through the door. 

"Great Scott!" exclaimed Doc as he stepped in his home nearly knocking the teen over with the front door.  
“Shit” Marty whispered.  
"Ermmm..."Marty said. His eyes darting between the door and the doctor trying to think of an excuse for him being in the scientist’s house.

"We meet again then kid" Doc said with a serious face.  
"Ermmm..." Still the only word Marty could think to say.  
"How did you get in here?"  
"Err, though the window. I climbed in through the window. I used a rubbish bin to climb to the window...” Marty said quickly. “And I-I landed on that pile of books" Marty explained. Pointing to a heap of books looking almost need compared to the rest of the house.

"So what's your name kid?" Doc asked, crossing his arms and leading against the now closed front door.  
"Martin sir. Martin Mcfly. But my friends call me Marty, for short". The teenager said anxiously, glancing at the front door. "So close" he thought.  
“So Marty, how come you’re in my house?” Doc asked.  
“Well. Um, sir, you see, when erm. I got home after my last visit. My mom said that you were umm. A ‘crackpot scientist’.” Marty said making air quotes and trying not to sound mean.  
“And erm. when I was here last time you had some really cool things in your house, I wanted to look at them again”. Marty said excitement seeping slightly through his voice in the last part of the sentence. 

“Cool things?” Doc said almost sounding confused.  
“Well yeah, like ermm, this thing that feeds a dog for you” Marty walked over and pointed to the dog feeder.  
“Also this big speaker thing" Marty said wondering over to the speaker. "Is it an amp, can you hook a guitar up to it?" Marty asked enthusiastically.  
"I guess you could, if it was all set to the frequency... But you would have to be careful that it didn't over load and send you flying across the room" Doc said scratching his head.  
"So you think all this stuff is cool?” Doc asked Marty after a moment of silence.  
“Yeah. Why don’t you?” Marty asked curiously  
“Well, no. I never really thought my experiments where cool; neither did any other scientist’s I met. Or anyone really. Well except Einstein, but he doesn’t have a choice really.” Doc said glancing in the direction of the dog who was looking curiously at both men.  
After a few minutes Marty started asking Doc about all his experiments. How, when and why he made them. Doc loved these questions, and he even demonstrated some new experiments to Marty.  
The teen was the only person who had ever really been interested in any of Doc's inventions. 

The two new friends ended up spending the evening talking with each other about their lives. By the end of the evening Marty was convinced that Doc was not a 'crackpot scientist' as his mother made him out to be, in fact Marty thought he was a pretty far out guy.

Doc decided to ask the teen, if he wanted to help out and learn more about Doc's experiments for a couple hours a week.  
Of course Marty said yes to the offer and took it up immediately. Also the $20 a week only sweetened the deal.  
So since the 13th June 1982 Doc and Marty had been scientific partners and best friends.  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is actually a fic I wrote when I was 15 that I recently stumbled across. Again I'm aware that I can't write but the meeting of Doc and Marty has always been interesting to me. So here you go, my headcanon for the meeting.  
> I hope you all liked it. Please leave feedback, I'd love to know if you liked it, and also how to improve.  
> I had lots of fun writing this, so I hope you had fun reading it.  
> Thank you :D


End file.
